


Trains

by Andie_ZIR



Series: Rylieshots [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Autistic OC, F/M, Fluff, Second Generation.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: Rylie likes trains.





	Trains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexosaurus/gifts), [bibliophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophelia/gifts).



> First of the Rylieshots, some one-shots connected to Werehalfa but also their own thing.

I had been at the clothing store with Mommy and Daddy when I decided I wanted to go see something else. So, when they weren't looking, I walked to the toy store in the mall to look at the train that was going round and round on the tracks. I clapped and grinned. Things spinning were my favorite things!

But then I went back to the clothing place and I… I couldn't remember where Mommy and Daddy were. I wandered around for a bit, hugging myself as looked for them, not even noticing that a man was in front of me until I bumped into him.

He was a blue man! With shiny things! I liked shiny things, so he seemed safe. But Mommy and Daddy told me not to talk to other people. This was confusing.

"Hello, little lady, are you lost?" He asked, getting on his knees to look at me.

I blinked, wondering if I should use my mouth words or finger words. "I… I no find Mommy 'nd Daddy," I finally said, using my mouth words.

"Don't worry," he told me. "What's your mom's name?"

"Sam!" I chirped. He was asking easy questions! I liked easy questions!

"And how about your dad?"

"Daddy," I said, smiling.

"What's his  _name_?" He tried again.

I frowned. "Daddy is Daddy. Mommy is Sam, Daddy is Daddy."

He sighed. "What about your last name?" He asked.

"Yast… Name?" I looked at him sideways. You only had one name. He was a confusing blue man.

"Yeah. I'm Nicholas Duncan. What's your name?" He said. Oh! He meant the family thing!

"I Wyyie Fenton!" I said proudly, puffing out my chest.

"So your mom is Sam Fenton?" He asked slowly.

"'nd Daddy is Daddy Fenton!"

He sighed, taking out a talking thing like Mommy and Daddy had. "Could Sam and Daddy Fenton please report to the front desk? Your daughter is here."

The ceiling talker repeated what he said and I giggled loudly. I loved the ceiling talkers! They talked like people!

After a few time times, Mommy and Daddy showed up! Mommy looked really upset. So did Daddy. Soon, I was in Mommy's arms, being hugged close. I whined and wiggled. I only liked Daddy-hugs!

"Rylie, you can't keep doing this, sweetie," Mommy said with a sigh. "We were so worried about you."

"Twain!" I yelled, pointing at the toy store. "Twain!"

"Use your inside voice, Rylie," Daddy told me with a frown.

I used my finger words to say train again. I wanted to see the train. They should have come with me! The trains were cool!

"What train, Rylie?" Daddy asked.

Using my finger words I told him about the trains in the toy store, smiling at him. I told him how I watched them go around and around and how fun it was to watch them.

"Next time, sweetie, you have to tell one of us, okay?" Mommy asked, looking at me.

"Den twain?" I asked softly, looking at Mommy.

"Then train," she nodded.


End file.
